wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Amira Moselle
I searched all fourteen books (including New Spring) and TWORJWOT and could only find one mention of Amira--in New Spring--and her surname is not mentioned. My intention was to document with footnotes the points made in the article, but I could not find any information. I searched for "Amira Moselle", "Amira" and "Moselle". I paid special attention to Lord of Chaos since it had the Battle of Dumais Wells in it, and the follow-on book, Crown of Swords, assuming that a report would be made of the dead, somewhere. I used the spelling indicated in this article, and could find nothing. Where should I be looking? Perhaps the article is using a misspelling? Pedantic 00:00, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Still missing supporting reference for ambassador and Dumai's Wells. Tor Questions of the Week answered all questions except where she was named as a member of the ambassadorial party to Cairhien and her death at Dumai's Wells. I searched the text of the "Questions" article for ambassador, Cairhien and Dumai's Wells and found only one reference; to Cairhien in reference to Moiraine's battle with Lanfear. Accordingly (and I hate doing so, but) I have returned the verify tag to the article for reference 4 only.Pedantic 00:21, May 15, 2012 (UTC) * On my talk page Mainphramephreak explained how this information comes from a review of the WOT Encyclopedia entry for Amira Moselle. In that article the author cites personal correspondence with Robert Jordan. As Willie trusts this source, I am also satisfied that it can be trusted. I have removed the verify tag and added a verbal reference containing a link to the WOT Encyclopedia article.Pedantic 00:04, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Strength of Amira RJ was pretty clear in the books that you don't have to be very strong to be raised Sitter or even Amyrlin. Strength helps, but is not required. The Companion has pretty solid info on strength levels that matches what the notes state, according to those who have seen the notes. Calling the Companion "mistaken" because it doesn't match with the veiws of whoever wrote the article is absurd. It is a canon source, and contradicting it when it actually shows something in accord with the series is weird practice to me. ::True, an Aes Sedai doesn't need to be VERY strong to be elected Sitter, but also she has not to be weak, otherwise she risks to be bullied and ordered about in the Hall by the ones quite more stronger than her. For a Sitter the minimum level of strength that can be considered acceptable is around levels 19(7) and 21(9)... even the Companion suggests and explains this in its article about the exceptional election of Suana Dragand as Sitter at level 22(10) (and she is still in the last, of the top ten of the levels in Aes Sedai hierarchy): Despite the fact that she (Suana) was not among the strongest sisters, she was considered in the first rank in the Talent of Healing. Her abilities were so great that no sister, not even those much stronger than she, could do better, with the possible exception of Samitsu. She was also politically well connected and very knowledgeable - a woman with a will who could get things done. So accepting Amira as a Sitter at level 27(15), 14 levels below Sitters as Elaida, Lelaine and Romanda, is truly too much in contrast to what we know in general about Aes Sedai hierarchy. In fact 27(15 ) is a level found among Sisters usually considered with an average strength. Anyway Jordan changed his mind a lot of times, during the writing of WOT, and we don't know WHEN he listed the levels of strength, that were later reported in the Companion.... so yes the Companion is canon, it is from the notes Jordan left, it was published later, but we don't know exactly how, if and when Jordan considered or used the informations that we find there, most probably they are more likely a vague indication, so we don't have to take this infos as more true and accurate than others, especially when they are totally in contrast (and without an explanation) to the things we find in main books of WOT. Also the same Companion contradicts itself one article to another (see for instance the description of level of strength given in the articles about Nicola and Cadsuane) and finally in the Companion are written levels of strength that truly do not exist, as for Sorilea (described at level 57(35), which is a mistake, because such level does not exist, it could be either 47(35) or 57(45). ---kay- (talk) 07:49, May 9, 2017 (UTC)